This disclosure relates to a modular construction system. More particularly, it relates to a modular construction system for forming a knockdown modular structure, e.g. a stage or an exhibition stand.
Construction and knockdown times of knockdown modular structures can have significant cost implications. Shorter times may result in reduced labour costs and, in cases where such structures are rented, may reduce rental costs. Shorter times also reduce opportunity costs relating to such structures and to locations where they are constructed for temporary use.